The Truth Behind The Mask BETA
by Sasuke Uchiha of Suna
Summary: There was a reason why Ryo had turned out to be the way he was, and there was a reason he listened to Taiga.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Crows Zero or any characters associated with it. All I own is the plot to which this story was though up from and created from.

**Pairing:** Ryo Urushibara/Taiga Narumi

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance

**Rating:** Mature

**Warnings:**Mentions of child abuse, rape, and violence. Though nothing overly graphic for these topics. Slash, meaning a relationship between two male characters will be involved.

**Summary:**There was a reason why Ryo had turned out to be the way he was, and there was a reason he listened to Taiga.

**Chapter 1**

Ryo stood by the river that ran along the edge of the bustling city. It was late and the lights from the city lit up the river making it look like it was sparkling. He liked it here, it was quiet and relaxing.

He ran his hand through the water and gave a small smile at the nice cool feeling. He was crouched down by the river holding his black umbrella. Even when it wasn't raining he always had it. He didn't know why but he felt he should always have it when he was outside.

As he crouched by the river side he felt a hand on his shoulder. Now Ryo did not like to be touched by anyone, except one person. He turned ready to throw the person off him but froze when he saw it was that one exception Taiga Narumi. His best friend- well only friend-the King of Housan and the only guy able to control Ryo's fierce power.

Taiga crouched down next to him and gave him a small smile and copied his movements running a hand through the water then through his hair.

"You didn't come to school today," hestated looking out at the river- which seemed to sparkle in places from the city lights. Ryo shook his head.

"I had some things to think about," he said his body tensing slightly. Taiga saw this and started to understand what he had been thinking of. He knew that Ryo had had a hard time as a child and sometimes little things or a word would make him think of his parents who made his life a misery.

"I understand mate, take the time you need," he said patting his back.

"Will you stay here with me?" Ryo questioned, his hair falling from his shoulders in a black wave.

Taiga nodded and they sat there in silence as Ryo thought of many things. The abuse he had suffered at the hands of his parents had made him the near silent man he was now. He never spoke to the other students about what happened, Taiga was the only one he told. Before him he had been a walking wreck fighting with every person letting out his rage and putting quite a few in comas. Taiga had slowly gained his trust just by being there but not saying anything and when Ryo realized he was not a threat he spoke to Taiga one day as they stood on the roof of Housan.

"Will you help me?" he had asked simply but Taiga had known what he being asking for help with and over time they became close and eventually became best friends.

Back in the present Ryo had not noticed that he had in fact been crying. Taiga, however, had and wrapped an arm around the thinner male rubbing his shoulder and wiped the tears away.

'How are you feeling now?" he asked Ryo quietly. Ryo glanced at him and sighed.

"Tired. Tired of hiding who I really am. All the others never see the real me they just think I'm an emotionless fighter," he answered.

"Do you want them to know?" Taiga asked knowing the answer and sure enough Ryo shook his head. He knew Ryo would not want them to take advantage of this.

"Come on, come back to my place and we can talk some more," he commanded gently while standing and waiting for Ryo to follow.

Once they got to Taiga's place Ryo felt himself relax a bit more. When he was inside he knew he didn't have to worry about hiding everything from everyone. His shoulders relaxed visibly and he placed the umbrella down by the door.

Taiga went to the kitchen and made them both some green tea and sat down with him. Ryo took the tea and sipped it quietly before he begun to talk about his parents constant fighting and shouting. How they would often take it out on him once they got bored of each other. Ryo suffered the most abuse from his Father but there were darker things that his Father did to him apart from beating him that he had yet to tell Taiga.

"Ryo, I can see there's something you're hiding. Don't be too scared to tell me," Taiga said placing a hand on Ryo's. Ryo's hand trembled as he held the tea thinking if he should tell him or not. Taiga took the tea from his hands and placed it down before he took Ryo's hands in his and rubbed them.

"Tell me what happened," he commanded in a soft tone.

Ryo looked down and quietly told him about how when his Mother had stormed out the house after a fight his Father would come to him in his room and pin him down and use him for his own sick pleasure. This was yet another part of the reason why Ryo didn't like being touched- by anyone except Taiga.

Taiga felt so angry now. He already hated Ryo's parents but now that anger was beyond anything. He growled and pulled Ryo into a tight hug, being the only person allowed to touch him in anyway.

At this Ryo just burst into tears and clung to Taiga as he was rocked by Taiga who held him protectively.

"God no wonder you hate being touched. Ryo, please tell me you know I would never take advantage of you in such a way," he said looking into his eyes. He cared a lot about Ryo, dare he say it, and even he loved him. He'd never force him to do such a thing.

"I know you wouldn't hurt me like that….I feel safe with you," he sniffed wiping the tears that kept falling down his pale cheeks.

Taiga rubbed his back till he calmed and stopped shaking. Then he refilled the tea cups and they sat watching the TV for a while before Taiga saw Ryo had fallen asleep. He switched of the TV and standing he lay Ryo down and put a blanket over him. He walked to the heater and made sure it was on and warm for Ryo before he went to go clean up.

00000

**Please review and let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is always appreciated too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was around three in the morning when Ryo awoke with sweat running down his face, making his long locks stick to the side of his face and onto his neck, and panting harshly. He had just had a nightmare in which his parents had been screaming at each other and he had been crouched in the corner of the room shaking hands covering his ears. This was not just a dream but also a memory.

Gasping for breath, he pushed the blanket of himself and looked around. Realizing where he was, and remembering what he had said last night to Taiga, he got up and went to the bathroom splashing water on his face. Walking on silent feet to Taiga's room he nudged the door back and stood for a moment staring into the dark room at the sleeping form on the bed. Taiga was his best friend but Ryo felt like there was something else between them. Something much deeper than friendship.

Ryo gave a small smile as he saw Taiga turn over in his sleep and swat away something invisible.

Ryo walked over and sat on the edge of the bed watching him and reached out and ran his hand through his hair. Taiga smiled in his sleep at this feeling, leaning into Ryo's hand. After a few minutes Taiga's eyes fluttered open and he smiled sleepily up at him.

"What time is it?" he asked Ryo sitting up.

"It's 3.20am," he replied softly sitting next to him.

"Oh man its way too early. Why you up at such a time?" he asked while his hand rubbed at one eye sleepily.

"I had a nightmare," he said softly looking down his long black hair flopping over his eyes creating a curtain. Taiga realized it would have been about his parents and wrapped an arm round him rubbing his shoulder. "You want to talk about it?" he asked softly but Ryo just shook his head and rested it on Taiga's shoulder as they sat there in silence for a while.

When the sun started to come up they both dressed and went to the kitchen to get something to eat but Ryo just wasn't feeling hungry after his nightmare.

Taiga worried about this Ryo normally ate well wanting to keep his strength up despite his often frail appearance.

"Ryo you need to eat something and I think it would be best if you told me about the dream," he said softly placing a mug of tea before him at the table.

Ryo sighed nodding and told him about it. "Ryo you should have woken me. Look any time you need to tell me about things such as this- whatever time of night- it's ok," he stated holding hi hands and rubbing them comfortingly. Ryo nodded and sipped his tea.

Later on while they were at the school Taiga had just finished a sparing session with some of the others and was standing over them breathing deeply. Ryo walked into the room scaring all those around him and they scampered away because they knew how much power he had. Taiga may be King but Ryo was probably the one who scared them the most. They all knew that Ryo was trusted by Taiga above everyone else- making him basically the 2nd in command.

Ryo watched them leave and walked over to Taiga who at that moment looked delicious to him. He couldn't figure out the reason for feeling like it. Taiga stood before him looking at him intensely.

"Ryo, is there something you want to say or ask?" he asked him in a more gentle tone then he had been using a few minutes ago with the students. This tone was only used with Ryo. Ryo frowned, one hand grasping the closed umbrella tightly that was in his hand.

"I have some feelings that I don't understand, maybe you have felt them before and can tell me what to do," he said after a few moments on how to say what he wanted to convey to Taiga.

Taiga nodded and grabbed a towel to he wipe himself down before he sat on the bench with Ryo.

"Tell me about them then." he said towel around his neck.

"Well I feel like there's this tingling going through me, I can't concentrate on anything and my heart beats faster. This happens whenever were together but I feel something holding me back- like I shouldn't say or do anything with the others around," Ryo explained to him.

Taiga closed his eyes and smiled to himself. He knew exactly what Ryo was feeling and it made him so happy. He had had feelings for the other for a while now- but not wanting to risk their friendship had kept them a secret from the other.

"Ryo what you are feeling is a natural thing. You're attracted to me, but not just in a physical way if it were just that then you wouldn't have your heart beating so fast," he said, explaining the best way he could to the other.

Ryo stared at him not knowing what to do so Taiga gave him a that special smile and took his face between his hands and pulled him close and gently kissed him, a small pressure on the lips that had teased him without knowing it. Taiga began to add more pressure, moving his lips a little over the others creating a wonderful friction.

Ryo found that he very much liked this and copied his movements wanting to return the feeling. It was done clumsily but Taiga groaned at the knowledge that this was probably Ryo's first proper kiss- he could tell the other didn't know what to do. Ryo could feel his heart beating fast as his hand came to rest of the other's chest without his knowledge. The umbrella had fallen from his grasp the moment Taiga's lips touched his own.

When they parted Ryo's eyes were wide and his cheeks were stained pink and his chest heaved slightly.

"You feel the same, your heart beats so fast," he stated softly. Taiga nodded and left his arm round him with a smile.

"So Ryo would you like to do this again?" he asked and Ryo nodded

"Yes I enjoy this," Ryo replied and after a moment thought slowly leant in for another kiss but was met halfway by Taiga.

00000

**Please let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Two weeks had passed since they had shared that first kiss and they had continued to share kisses in private when the other students were not around. Taiga had yet to try anything else with his new boyfriend, knowing what his Father did to Ryo meant that anything more would be started by Ryo- Taiga did not want to push him into something he wasn't ready for. Ryo was not ready to show the world this side of himself and Taiga could understand that. He knew how hard it was to tell people you were gay, it had been hard for him but it must be much harder for Ryo, Taiga imagined, because of his past and being so reserved as a result of it.

They sat in the gym hall after sparring for about an hour catching their breath and Ryo glanced at Taiga with a small smile. Taiga getting the point straight away leaned in and kissed him deeply. The clumsiness that had been in the first kiss was not there anymore and Ryo kissed back with ease from practice. Both their hands on the other, one of Taiga's stroking their way through Ryo's long locks while Ryo's hand rested on Taiga's strong shoulders.

Taiga smiled as they pulled apart and Ryo kept his hands on Taiga's shoulders for a moment- his fingertips resting on his neck slightly. After a moment Ryo's hands slipped from Taiga's shoulders and ran down his arms before grasping his hands gently.

"These hands are so strong, yet with me they are s gentle. It amazes me," he commented softly. Taiga couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Oh Ryo I should be saying that about you, with the power you have in those hands of yours," he chuckled and kissed Ryo's hands.

Ryo blushed and leaned in for another kiss. They sat like this for the best part of ten minutes neither seeing someone standing at the door staring wide eyed at the sight. Just as the two pulled apart the figure ran away before they saw him.

When Ryo and Taiga walked from the gym and down to the cafeteria to get some food they saw people whispering to each other with a lot of interest. Taiga frowned and went over to Tatsuya Bitou.

"Tatsuya what are you all whispering about?" he asked with Ryo standing at his side the Mask back on now they were in other company.

"Oh nothing really, silly gossip," he answered glancing at Ryo without thinking. Ryo saw this and stepped forward a few steps as if to make him think twice.

"Really, well then you should just forget about it because I won't have my men spreading silly rumours about stuff that isn't true, it won't do any of us any good will it," he commented. Tatsuya nodded but had a slight frown on his face as Taiga walked away followed by Ryo.

"Ryo what do you think they were talking about?" Taiga asked as they got some food and stepped outside.

Ryo stood thinking for a few minutes before he answered.

"Tatsuya kept glancing at me so I presume it's something to do with me," he said quietly as he sat down placing his umbrella carefully at his side before picking at his food.

"If they start spreading stuff about you they will have a lot to answer for I won't stand for such things in my school. The person who started this will pay if things go any further," he said bitterly. Ryo hadn't really interacted with anyone besides Taiga in the school- it was an unwritten rule that if you wanted Ryo for something then you had to ask Taiga, who would then approach Ryo. But no-one had bothered to approach even Taiga about Ryo- they were all too scared of the long haired, umbrella holding teen.

Later that day word reached Taiga and Ryo that one of the Housan students was looking for a fight with Ryo. Apparently word had gotten around that Ryo was a homo and they didn't like it. Now even though this was true it was not the point, the point was that Taiga had said that the silly gossiping should stop and if it continued he'd beat up the person who said these things. Besides they didn't have a problem with Taiga being gay- he knew that most students didn't like Ryo because they were scared by him- but they should at least know that being gay didn't make him any less scary in a fight.

Now an angry Taiga was stalking through the halls demanding that who ever said these things come out and face him. He did not expect that it would be Tatsuya. He stared at him shocked for a minute before he growled and begun to lay into him. Fists pounded into the younger teen with fury. He didn't care if he was the brother of the last King of Housan. Tatsuya kept saying things that dug deeply into Taiga's heart.

Suddenly he felt arms wrap round his waist and he was pulled from the ground where he had Tatsuya pinned. He turned and saw Ryo holding him round the waist looking at him sternly but there was something else behind those eyes.

Taiga could see him begging him to stop and he took a great sigh and stopped struggling and relaxed enough for Ryo to put him down.

"I think we should tell them." Ryo said simply.

"Ryo are you sure?" he asked worried Ryo would regret it later and panic.

Ryo nodded and turned to look at the people who had been gawping at Taiga for beating Tatsuya up. It had always seemed that taiga had a weak spot for the freshman- being the younger brother of the previous King and everything.

"Some of you might have heard rumours that Narumi and I have been dating, well those rumours are true and if you have a problem with it then you will have to face up to me. Anyone got a problem with that?" he asked in a quiet tone with seemed soft but had a undertone of steel to it.

No one moved a muscle both shocked he had spoken and that it was true then they all shook their heads and ran away as fast as they could not wanting to get beaten up by Ryo. Taiga laughed and glancing down at Tatsuya who lay groaning on the floor he nudged him then turned back to Ryo and kissed him deeply.

Maybe Ryo would start letting people behind his mask now- even if he didn't trust them really- maybe he might let people see more of him. After all Taiga would be here to help him.

00000

**Well- this is done and dusted now. Please let me know what you think- constructive criticism is always appreciated.**


End file.
